Security, un paso más
by AyuT
Summary: La cercanía con esa persona día tras día hace que surjan cosas que después no se pueden detener... aunque sea peligroso. Hisagi Shuuhei x Soi Fong


**_Security (Un paso más)_**

Sabía que estaría aquí. Me va a escuchar. Aparto al grandullón de su teniente y me aproximo a ella, que me dirige una de sus miradas hostiles. No me importa. Voy a por todas.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? - me pregunta, de brazos cruzados frente a mi.

Puedo ver a Kira Izuru, del tercer escuadrón, jadeando al otro lado de la habitación, blandiendo su zanpakutoh con manos temblorosas. Ella me observa con arrogancia, empapada en sudor y con el pelo ligeramente revuelto. Su piel, descubiertos espalda y hombros, brilla, iluminada por la luz del sol de media tarde que se cuela a través de la ventana de la sala.

- Vengo a entrenar. - explico, sin apartar mi ojos de los suyos.

- No recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras hoy.

Recoge su chaqueta de manos de su teniente, se la pone, y hace indicaciones para que Izuru se acerque a ella. Éste asiente y enfunda la zanpakutoh.

- Soi Fong-taichou. - se inclina hacia delante.

- Puedes irte. Mañana ven a la misma hora. Y, por favor, esfuérzate más, y no te contengas así a la hora de atacar. El enemigo no es igual que yo. - Izuru la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin dejar de asentir con la cabeza. - Cambia tu forma de luchar, o te matarán.

- Procuraré hacerlo, taichou. Buenas tardes.

Izuru atraviesa la puerta, bastante cohibido, y Oomaeda le sigue sin que su capitana tenga que pedirle nada.

- ¿Y bien? - se dirige a mí, fría. - ¿Piensas que todo puede seguir igual, como si nada hubiera sucedido?

- Le das demasiada importancia a una tontería así. Es algo absolutamente natural. - doy un paso al frente, y ella parece sentirse incómoda. - ¿Acaso no te agradó?

- Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. - se acerca a la ventana, y la luz dorada baña su rostro.

- ¿Fuera de lugar? No lo creo. - me coloco detrás de ella y veo como se le eriza el vello de la nuca con solo sentir mi proximidad. - ¿Tiene algo de malo? Una noche, dos buenos amigos, un mundo completamente nuevo y desconocido para nosotros, sentimientos guardados desde hace tiempo, mutuos...

- Ese será tu punto de vista. - se burla, sarcástica, dejando escapar una carcajada.

- ¿Qué fue para ti? - pregunto, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro y comenzando a quitarle la capa.

- Un error que puede entorpecer mi camino. Una persona que se toma la vida como un juego. Algo que jamás debí permitir que sucediera. - aparta mi mano, y se despoja de la capa, arrojándola al suelo.

- Pero sucedió. Y no puedes negar que el destino seguirá su curso. - beso su hombro e intento subir hasta su cuello, pero su mano me lo impide. - ¿Qué tiene de malo darle un poco de color a tu vida si tendrás que enfrentarte al mal hagas lo que hagas?

- No si ese color es el rosa. Es una debilidad. Significa romper una parte de tu barrera. - suavemente, retira mis labios de su cara, posando sus finos dedos sobre ellos. - Y podrían aprovecharse para hacerte una herida profunda.

- Así que es eso... ¿Tienes miedo? - sonrío.

No contesta. Se limita a devolverme la sonrisa, y me llama a la lucha, colocada en posición de combate frente a mí, las piernas estiradas y los hombros rectos. Durante un rato, giramos en círculo en el centro de la habitación, mientras saco mi zanpakutoh, y ella me mira fijamente, dura y desafiante.

- ¡Vamos, ataca, Hisagi!

Hace ya varios días. He perdido la cuenta. Tal vez sean solo cuatro o cinco días. Quizás seis. Lo único que puedo decir es que me pareció el momento justo para tomar una decisión. ¿Por qué las guerras rompen corazones antes de empezar¿Comienzan porque los corazones rotos se llenan de rencor? Bah, que estupidez. La maldad y la guerra no pueden tener justificación alguna. Pero el amor tampoco. Y he oído por ahí que en ambas cosas vale todo.

Después de tantos meses entrenando junto a ella para la gran batalla de invierno, me di cuenta de que no era capaz de soportarlo durante más tiempo. Hasta entonces, solo había sido una conocida, y mi superior. Recuerdo vagamente un tiempo en el que llegamos a ser buenos amigos. Pero entonces ella pareció olvidarlo todo, con la vuelta de su gran amiga e ídolo, "Yoruichi-sama". Esos Shihouin... pero yo la veía tan feliz a su lado, como subordinada, que consideré que sería lo mejor dejarlo correr. Ahora, con mis sentimientos de nuevo a flor de piel, incapaz de controlar mi voluntad, que se comporta de forma caprichosa, he llegado a la conclusión de que soy un completo idiota.

¿Respetar a los superiores¿Un trato formal¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo, todos somos personas. Y ella... no cree en esas cosas sin relevancia. Creo que en el fondo deseaba que yo estuviera en su escuadrón, e incluso me atrevería a decir que preferiría que yo fuera su teniente, en lugar del... insuficiente, por decirlo de alguna manera, Oomaeda. Aunque estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, casi todos los días sacaba tiempo para conversar un rato conmigo, a solas, mientras nos secábamos tras limpiarnos el sudor y refrescarnos con una ducha rápida. He de admitir que esas experiencias fueron gratificantes en muchos sentidos, a pesar de que ella jamás aceptó la idea de que entre nosotros pudiera surgir algo más. Desde un principio, como terminé por comprender, yo sí. No puedo pensar en ella de otra forma.

No es que sienta que quiero protegerla con mi vida, es sólo que... me gustaría compartir más momentos con ella, ocasiones especiales, sentimientos fuertes. Soy consciente, de sobra, de que ella no me va a necesitar en todo momento, como tampoco yo a ella; somos demasiado independientes. Aún así, deseo tener una relación especial con Soi. Y he llegado a conocerla de tal manera que puedo afirmar sin duda que ella se siente igual. Pero es una cabezota. Qué le vamos a hacer, si no lo intentaba, tampoco iba a conseguir nada.

Entonces la notaba bastante receptiva. Lo pasábamos bien juntos, con nuestras diarias luchas intensivas. El pobre Izuru nunca entenderá por qué combatíamos con tanto ímpetu. El alma se me llenaba de júbilo, y cada día me despertaba con más ganas de verla. He hecho muchos progresos en mis habilidades, pero para mí es lo de menos. Lo único que me importaba, y que odiaba, era que el día definitivo estuviera cada vez más cerca. Eso significaba que se me acababa el tiempo...

En esos días, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Era como una pequeña tregua; de momento no sucedían nuevos ataques en el mundo humano. Quería hablar con ella de una vez por todas. Pero ahí, en esa sala vacía, llena de aire viciado por nuestros calientes y húmedos alientos, no encontraba la atmósfera adecuada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shuuhei? - centró sus ojos en mí, mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla.

- Soi. - siempre nos tratamos de tú a tú. - ¿Quieres visitar mañana el mundo humano?

- ¿Qué? - rió, como si fuese una broma, arrojándome la toalla a la cara. - ¿A qué viene esa idea tan disparatada?

- No es ninguna locura. - respondí, serio, devolviéndola su toalla. - Estamos trabajando duro, y es justo que nos tomemos un descanso. Además, tú nunca has estado en el mundo humano¿o me equivoco?

- Pues... - se mordió el labio. - ...la verdad es que no. ¿Tú tampoco?

Negué con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y se puso en pie.

- Vale. - se sujetó el hombro y estiró el brazo. - Dejaré al mejor de mis hombres a cargo de las tareas del escuadrón. - me sentí muy feliz cuando vi su rostro más iluminado que de costumbre. Le hacía ilusión. - ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que nos dejen ir?

- Eso déjalo en mis manos. - fanfarroneé, pícaro.

Aquella misma noche todo estaba listo. Me moría de ganas por averiguar cuál sería su reacción, pero para empezar no sabía cómo iba a expresarle mis sentimientos. Sólo me quedaba confiar en que el mundo humano me daría alguna pista de cómo lanzarme a la aventura. Me sentí como un auténtico estratega. Unas palabritas con Ukitake, del decimotercer escuadrón, un aviso para que mi amigo Abarai supiese de la visita y nos tuviese algo preparado, y directo al mundo humano con Soi.

Suerte que Rukia Kuchiki estaba en la Sociedad de Almas y nos pudo ayudar a controlar nuestras apariencias, porque si no podríamos haber parecido cualquier cosa menos humanos. Reconozco que aquella ropa casual no me quedaba nada mal, pero al lado de Soi Fong con ese conjunto de color rojo vino, no era más que un monigote. Ella, tras una risita descarada, me dijo todo lo contrario al verme.

Y así, pasó el día, y al anochecer me encontré en un local atestado de gente, con Abarai bailando como un gorila, rodeado por un grupo de féminas en celo. Nos había llevado a muchos sitios diferentes, a cuál más interesante, y Soi decía que se lo estaba pasando bien. A mí me parecía todo lo contrario. Ese mundo era impresionante, pero no la había visto sonreír en todo el tiempo. Y en aquel momento, allí sentada, en la barra, mirando con gesto triste el hielo derretirse en su copa, me estaba pidiendo a gritos que la llevase a otro sitio. Tal vez no fuese una buena idea el haberla invitado a esta especie de "cita".

Un grupo formado por cuatro tipos se acercó a ella, y comenzaron a hablarla. La música estaba demasiado alta, y no lograba entender qué era lo que la decían, pero por su resistencia pude denotar que no era nada agradable. Dejé a la mujer que se había acercado a mí, y me contaba sus problemas alegremente, con la palabra en la boca, y me abrí paso entre la gente en dirección a Soi. Uno de los hombres quiso hacerla algo, y al instante se quejaba con una horrible mueca del dolor de su pie izquierdo, que estaba casualmente debajo del de Soi. No quise que se formase un escándalo, así que me interpuse entre los hombres y ella. Al principio, me miro con su cara de "¡qué-haces-aquí-si-no-necesito-que-me-defiendas!", pero yo la ignoré y la di la espalda, poniéndome de frente a aquellos individuos.

- ¿Sucede algo, niñito? - se mofó el más alto de ellos, que aparentaba unos treinta años.

- Sí. - le miré de arriba a abajo, con el ceño fruncido. Señalé con el dedo pulgar a Soi. - Es mi chica.

Sentí como Soi me clavaba sus afiladas uñas en la espalda y apreté los dientes. El tipo se giró, les dijo algo a sus amigos, y después se fueron sin decir nada. Cuando me di la vuelta para dirigirme a Soi, ya no estaba. Llegué a tiempo de sujetarla del brazo antes de que se fuera, encendida por la ira. Me clavó una de sus miradas envenenadas de odio y después me siguió hasta un descampado, no muy lejos de allí.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?! - gritó, sacudiendo violentamente el brazo para que la soltara. - ¡¿Por qué cojones has hecho eso?!

- Cálmate. - la rogué.

- ¿Que me calme¡Quiero una explicación¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? - estaba realmente furiosa.

- Creía que lo estabas pasando bien.

- Sí, claro. - se burló, con una risa amarga. - Te recuerdo que fue idea tuya.

Comprobado. Soi Fong, capitana del segundo escuadrón, tiene el carácter bien marcado. No tiene ese rango por capricho. Sabe dar donde duele. Entonces, sentí que iba a explotar, así que lo hice sin pensar.

La tomé en mis brazos, y pude acariciar la suavidad de su piel, sentir la textura de su cabello. Ella no dijo ni una palabra más, y se dejó llevar. Besé sus labios, una y otra vez, hasta que me convencí de que no estaba soñando. Durante unos segundos ella me miró de forma diferente, como si mis sentimientos la abrumasen. Y volvió a lanzarse a mis brazos. Era un completo misterio. Su voz se había silenciado totalmente. Todo lo que quería expresar lo hacía a través de caricias y besos sensuales que me volvían loco y hacían que todo diese vueltas.

- No. - se detuvo, de repente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté, dubitativo, con su rostro entre mis manos.

- Esto... ¿por qué?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? - besé su cuello, y ella se estremeció, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Creía que el que no te dabas cuenta eras tú... - buscó mis labios y los besó de nuevo, esta vez más apasionada que antes.

Nos hicimos dueños de la noche. Fue lo más maravilloso que he vivido hasta ahora. Sentimos cada uno el cuerpo del otro, dejando nuestras propias señales, como conquistando un nuevo territorio. Todos nuestros sentimientos estallaron en forma de gestos y palabras con los que quedó claro, al menos para mí, que estábamos unidos en todo: mente, cuerpo y alma. En sus ojos pude ver un destello que me susurraba que ella también deseaba estar conmigo, y se quedó dormida en mis brazos como una niña pequeña. Despertamos justo a tiempo de que Abarai no supiera nada de lo que había pasado, aunque, más tarde, no pude resistirme y se lo conté todo. Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un fuerte golpe en la espalda, me felicitó.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando volvimos, Soi ya no era la misma. Procuraba no mirarme, no me trataba como siempre, y parecía analizar a cada momento las palabras que salían de mi boca. Yo no me arrepiento, pero quizás ella... no lo sé. Decidí esperar unos días a ver qué pasaba, pero no he recibido noticias de ella, ha seguido su vida como si jamás hubiéramos pasado la noche juntos. ¿Quiere ocultárselo a todo el mundo, o qué¿Qué tiene de malo? Qué complicada es... No obstante, nunca me cansaré de intentar entenderla. La aprecio demasiado. Así que no quise esperar más y vine a verla.

Volvemos a enfrentarnos, como en todos los entrenamientos hasta este momento... pero ahora, aunque yo empuñe mi zanpakutoh y ella utilice sus artes marciales para intentar derribarme, lo que realmente lucha son nuestros corazones. Suena cursi, pero se ve en sus ojos. Le duele. Quiere estar conmigo, y yo con ella, y aún así se niega a ello. Es definitivo, tiene miedo. De nuevo, giramos en círculos. Ataco de frente. Ella frena mi zanpakutoh golpeando el mango con el codo. Yo insisto en empujar, pero no cede. Nuestros rostros están cada vez más cerca el uno del otro. Vaya. Estás temblando. Me temes.

- No me seas niña, Soi.

Retiro la zanpakutoh y le robo un beso furtivo, rápido, pero intenso. Ella cae al suelo, y yo guardo mi espada. Se lleva una mano a los labios.

- Eso es trampa. - se queja, sin dejar de tocarse la boca.

Ofrezco mi mano como apoyo para ayudarla a que se ponga en pie. Ella la rechaza y se apoya en la pared. Sonrío. Se sonroja, sin saber a donde mirar. Acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

- Me vas a llevar a la perdición. – se lamenta. - ¿Por qué eres siempre tan convincente? – se echa a reír. - ¡Fuera! - chilla, sin dejar de reírse. Yo la miro, extrañado por su reacción. - Mañana te quiero aquí a la misma hora. - me susurra al oído.

Sonrío mientras la observo atravesar la puerta y dejarme solo en la habitación, sintiendo la marca de sus labios en mi mejilla. La quiero... pero no puedo negar que es algo fuera de lo normal... cada día me sorprende con algo nuevo.


End file.
